[unreadable] [unreadable] The past five decades have been a period of explosive growth in biomedical discovery and the remarkable developments of the past half century are now being deployed in the care of patients more and more rapidly. However, due to pressures from both within and outside of the academic establishment, it has become increasingly difficult to recruit young people to join the ranks of clinician-investigators required to properly study and implement the tremendous innovations of biomedical research. Thus, the National Institutes of Health have laid down the challenge to establish rigorous, formal programs in Clinical Research. We propose to establish a unique interdisciplinary program in clinical investigation at New York University in the School of Medicine. The goals of this proposal are to: 1) create and implement an integrated core curriculum designed to provide a fundamental base of knowledge for clinical research trainees; 2) create and implement a new program leading to a Masters of Science degree in Clinical Investigation awarded by the Sackler Institute of Graduate Biomedical Sciences of the School of Medicine; 3) recruit talented clinical research trainees into our clinical research curriculum and clinical research degree programs and implement a strategy to encourage and support women and minority applicants and trainees; 4) evaluate the design and implementation of the curricula and implement continuous quality improvement procedures. We strongly believe that creation of this new program to prepare the next generation of clinician-investigators to bring the remarkable advances made at the bench to the patient. (End of Abstract) [unreadable] [unreadable]